


The sharp noise

by medoria



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: American Horror Story References, Apocalypse, Blood Kink, Choking, Dom Michael, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medoria/pseuds/medoria
Summary: Her feelings started to vanish to the background. Day by day the same routine. Assisting the purple with their dressing, cleaning up the rooms, serving breakfast and so on. Her body weak from the small cubes she got every day that kept her from falling apart. Days vanished into nights and time didn’t exist underground in the bunker. The only thing that kept her going was her faith. At some point she even questioned this, but suddenly the sharp noise of the alarm pulled (y/n) out of her trance.





	The sharp noise

Her feelings started to vanish to the background. Day by day the same routine. Assisting the purple with their dressing, cleaning up the rooms, serving breakfast and so on. Her body weak from the small cubes she got every day that kept her from falling apart. Days vanished into nights and time didn’t exist underground in the bunker. The only thing that kept her going was her faith and with that thought her hand always grabbed the small cross under her work clothing. At some point she even questioned this. How could God be this mean leaving her all alone? Her parents were probably skeletons by now. But instead of giving up she just kept going without even knowing why and so she did her work drifting off in the routine. 

It was the sharp noise of the alarm that pulled (y/n) out of her trance. The lights in the hallway pulsed red but soon stopped. She could see Ms. Venable passing her without even noticing the grey, seemingly surprised but also scared, the black-clothed woman ran to the elevator. A silly thought of following her and seeing what or better who entered the bunker swept through her thoughts. She assumed that everyone outside was dead and soon felt some kind of excitement and hope that someone would save her from her miserable, meaningless life. (Y/N) shook her head at the stupid thought and went back to work to prevent herself from punishment. Nothing special happened the rest of the day except for Ms. Venable, who ordered a meeting for all, probably to explain that it was a false alarm. 

She was one of the only greys that were allowed to stay with the purple, who sat down on the two black leather couches, for service as she tugged her hands behind her back standing next to the door. The other greys stood in a perfect line on the indoor balcony of the room and she could hear distant footsteps, that walked towards the large room. The purple’s conversations immediately cut off and she could feel the shift in the atmosphere as a tall figure stopped next to her. It took all the strength of (y/n) to not let her eyes travel to the right side to examine the man. Slowly, the figure walked around the right side and she exhaled without noticing holding her breath while she could see the back of the mysterious person walking behind the couch. He finally stopped and faced Ms. Venable with a smile that didn’t comfort her at all. His blonde hair fell down on his shoulders like honey and he wore all black suit with a red scarf and a leather coat. With his hands casually folded behind his back he stared Ms. Venable down who stepped back after a while. (Y/N) didn’t remember a time she ever saw her so small. Instead she always scared the grey with her confidence but something in his appearance made even her shrink. The man turned around so everyone could see him and without wasting any time he calmly introduced himself as Michael Langdon and started talking about the miserable situation they faced. Soon (y/n) stopped listening and scanned him from tip to toe. He wore red eye shadow that lit up his ocean blue eyes, his nose was long and straight, but her interest increased at his full lips. The grey imagined his lips brushing over hers and all over her body. She quickly felt ashamed and shook the thoughts off. 

Suddenly his hand held up a small containment and (y/n)‘s eyes immediately looked at them, watching them gesture calmly while he continued. A couple of rings suited his long fingers and triggered something inside of her. Her body heated up immediately by the sudden tension she could feel and her eyes snapped back to meet his, which were now staring at her. She could feel her heartbeat pulsing in her ears. After some seconds Michael trailed off with a smirk and continued sweeping over the crowd telling about the sanctuary. Her hands gripped the sides of the grey dress to bring her back to reality. (Y/N) could feel the heat between her thighs and the feeling of shame that took over her by the embarrassment. 

Her shoes echoed against the marble floor while she walked down the hallway. Only after the door of her small room closed, she could feel her heartbeat slowly decrease back to normal but the heat between her thighs remained. The grey had once touched herself back then, but it had been the first and last time. She had felt so ashamed because of the needy feeling. Since she was here, she didn’t even consider to masturbate but she couldn’t stop thinking about the full lips of Michael, his hands and the piercing blue eyes that had studied her firmly. 

(Y/N) fell down on her bed and cupped her face with her sweaty hands while she slowly shook her head. She stood up and walked to her bathroom, undressed and hopped into the shower in hope to get rid of the shame she felt but it didn’t help at all. 

Her hand reached to her closet to get the white loose dress she wore always to bed while her other hand secured the towel wrapped around her body. She got dressed and went straight to bed after the prayers she spoke to get rid of the thoughts of him that replayed again and again. 

After one hour of restless changes of positions she finally had enough and let herself go. Her right hand traveled down her body and stopped at her wet panties. She began to slowly rub the small numb which caused her to let out light whines. The thoughts of Michael’s lips and his dominating appearance guided her to her release while she lightly squeezed her breasts with the other hand. Her fingers slowly slid inside her and she started to thrust with a lazy pace that soon increased and caused her soft whines to turn into uncontrollable moans. She fantasized about him kissing her and touching her body, squeezing her breasts, reaching down between her legs and sucking at her neck. Her release was so close while her thoughts completely trailed of and the fantasies of him became rougher. Another finger entered her with firmer movements. The imagine of him choking her finally brought her over the edge. 

The grey’s eyes snapped open out of embarrassment. Did she really just cum by the thought of Michael choking her? She could feel her face turn red while she rolled over, pinched her eyes and fell asleep with the slight wish that all was just a dream and the alarm didn’t go off. 

But it did and the next day she woke up with her shame increased back again. She started her day at first dizzy and messy leaving stuff out or forgetting her tasks. Coco even called her a sloppy mess after she had cleaned her room or had at least tried to. She was about to bring Mr. Gallant some new towels, but suddenly bumped straight into Michael who just watched her getting the towels back together with an amused smile on his face. After (y/n) gathered the towels and folded them like before she collected all the bravery she had to look into his almond shaped eyes. Michael’s lips parted and his tongue peeked out to lick slightly over his under lip which made her face turn red. His eyes seemed to see through her soul while he started to talk. 

“Next time you better watch out”, his expression was now dominating and fierce while he continued. 

“Meet me after diner for your cooperation”, he turned to walk away but her curiosity let her no opportunity. 

“I-I thought greys aren’t allowed to the cooperation”, (y/n) immediately regretted to raise her voice and prayed to god that she may vanish into the ground. 

“I should choose who is worthy for the cooperation and not Venable, don’t you think?”, Michael built himself up in front of her, so she felt like a little child that just did something stupid. 

“Y-Yes Langdon. Mr. Langdon”, (y/n) couldn’t look him in the eyes and stared down on the floor. A light exhale of him revealed to her that he seemed amused by her and with shaking legs and a familiar heat built up between her thighs she waited until he finally turned and walked away. 

 

After Michael was finally out of sight, she exhaled relieved and walked to the room of Mr. Gallant. The small conversation definitely didn’t help her to get back to focus and the whole day became more and more of a mess because she couldn’t stop thinking about what would expect her after the dinner. 

The brunette didn’t own any clothes for her spare time, so she stayed in her work clothes but loosed up the strange bun she had to wear every day. Her brown hair fell down her shoulder so long that they reached under her breasts. Before she entered the room of his she freed the cross from its cover and wore it open to the world or better for the rest of it. 

(Y/N) knocked at the sliding door and waited inpatient for an answer but instead Michael slid the door open and gestured her to go inside. The room looked sterile like the other rooms in the bunker with the simplest supplies that someone could need. A large fireplace lit up the room and across the other side of the room stood a table made of glass with two leather armchairs on each side but one of them was bigger and closer to the table. Michael walked to the table and sat down casually on the bigger one. 

“Sit down”, he ordered clear while his arms rested on both armrests of the chair while he leaned back. She slowly walked to the other chair, sat down and fold her hands so he couldn’t see her hands shake. Her heart pounded like last evening and her mouth felt dry, her eyes restlessly taking everything in. 

“So, the rules are simple. If you hatch, I will know. If you lie, I will know and if you try to trick me, I will know and this interview will be over and you will die here painfully. Are we clear?”, his eyes narrowed. 

(Y/N) nodded slightly and tried to process the wave of information. 

“I said … Are we clear?!”, he repeated himself annoyed. 

“Yes, Mr. Langdon”, her nails clawed into her palms which caused her pain. 

“Good”, Michael stood up and slowly walked around the table while his hand stroke along the glass. The space between her chair and the table let enough room for him to lean against the glass furniture his hands grabbing the edge. His rings gleamed in the light of the fire while he started to talk. 

“Now. Tell me something about you. Tell me something that might convince me to let you live”, his voice was so smooth and emotionless that he had her life in his hands. 

“I don’t know. I have nothing that makes me worthier to live than the other people”, she nearly whispered afraid of making him angry. 

“I see …”, he looked down at her pensive the grip of his hands slightly increasing while his glance stayed at her cross. 

“Then tell me something about your faith. How does it come that you still believe in this?”, his hand gesturing to her necklace with an expression of disgust that changed immediately back into the dominating expression like before. 

“My faith is the only thing I have from my old life. I will never let go of it. I still believe that god does what he does for a good reason”, the last time she openly talked about her faith was before all this happened and it was a small relieve to tell about it again. 

For the first time she saw Michael laugh and she didn’t understand why he was so amused by her answer. Still smiling he looked deep into her eyes and asked her seemingly entertained. 

“You really thing that your god did all of this for a good reason?”, his hands grabbed the arm leans on both sides of her chair and leaned down to her face, close enough so she could see the different shades of blue his eyes contained. His smile changed to a look that gave her goosebumps all over her body as his right hand cupped her cheek and his thumb stroke along her lower lip. 

“What would you say when I tell you that your god had nothing to do with this and the person that destroyed the world is with you in this room?”, he crouched in front of her looking seriously into her eyes in the expectation of some reaction. 

Her eyes widened out of terror and the only thing she could think of was to get away from him as far as possible. A small space between him and the arm lean caught her eye. She pushed herself through and ran to the door as a hand pushed against the door and cut off her way. Michael was so sudden next to her that her heart nearly skipped a beat and she jumped away afraid and screaming. 

“Don’t be afraid, (y/n). If I wanted to kill you, you wouldn’t stand here”, his right hand slid along the door and the wall after she walked backwards until she hit the wall and stood in the corner. Michael leaned down closer to her face and smiled down on her terrified appearance. 

“I know how your body aches for me. The naughty thoughts of yours while you looked at me during the meeting. I watched you touch yourself when you thought you were alone”, his hand stroke her thigh up to her hip and grabbed her waist firmly. 

“Even now I can see your tights clench together and can smell your arousal. Even after I told you that I ended the world your body still desires me”, Michael whispered into her ear and bit her earlobe roughly letting her shrink. 

“Leave me alone!”, she yelled while she pushed him away and ran to the fireplace. Tears fell down her cheek which she quickly wiped away. Her entire world had been destroyed by a single man and her family was gone forever. 

“Don’t deny it, (y/n). You know you want it”, she could fell his breath brushing down her neck but didn’t noticed him walking over. 

“What are you?”, she asked scared of the answer, her thoughts still on her family. 

“Let’s say my father was once the most favorite of your god but fell or better said rose to something much meaningful”, he whispered into her ear while he stroked her shoulder down to her upper arms. 

The situation itself was too much for her to handle and she could feel the sob that kept in her throat. Her right hand touched her necklace with her breath irregular. 

“He is not here. It’s just you and me” 

Michael’s hands gripped her waist firmly and pushed her against his huge erection. (Y/N) cried out surprised while he started grinding against her, his bulge perfectly placed against her clothed entrance. Michael sucked bruises into her neck to mark her and smiled at the result. His right hand let go of her waist and traveled down under her dress to find her panties soaked wet. 

“You are so innocent. I will gladly take that away from you”, he murmured his long fingers playing with her clit and in response she whined softly. 

“I shouldn’t do that. I am supposed to wait”, she moaned by his touch while her hand cupped his firmly. 

Suddenly he turned her around, so she faced him and clawed his fingers into her upper arms with growing lust. 

“I tell you what you are so supposed to do! Now get on your knees!”, Michael commanded harsh and pushed her on her shoulders down. 

On her knees she reached behind her neck to undo her necklace. If she actually was going to betray her own values, she at least didn’t want to spoil the name of god. 

“Keep it on! Wear it with shame. I want you to feel like the little slut you are going to be”, he ordered with a satisfaction in his eyes while he undid his belt and his pants. 

“Now serve me”, he said freeing his dick and slowly starting to pump it with his right hand. 

Michael smiled down at the brunette when he saw her reaction to his member. Her mouth watered by the big cock she faced and with shaky hands she reached forward to wrap her right hand around him not being able to fully surround him. She remembered that some women once talked about pleasuring a man in the bathroom back then and tried to remember. Her hand slowly slid up and down while her tongue circled around his shaft unsure if she did it right. His light moan insured her and with the small of amount of confidence she sped up the pace of her hand and her tongue. Michael groaned but still wasn’t fully satisfied and tugged his hand into her hair to push her down on his dick. (Y/N) wasn’t expecting the sudden push and retched slightly. With every hard thrust he pushed himself deeper into her mouth regardless if she could take it. Her hands gripped his thighs to get a better hold while he continued his merciless pace. 

“I own you, (y/n). You are mine”, he hissed thrusting deeper into her. “Take it like the little whore you are” 

The grey struggled to breath but didn’t want to stop him. His groans turned her on in a way she never felt before as her nails clawed into the skin of his tights which caused him to thrust deeper into her. Tears fell down her face by the loss of air and the roughness of his movements. With one last groan he came in her mouth hard and pushed his dick as deep as he could into her mouth. (Y/N) choked and coughed after he finally pulled out, letting her breathe. His cum dripped down her chin which she quickly wiped away. 

“We aren’t done yet”, he stated and started to undress himself completely. His statue was muscular and reminded her of the sculptures of Greek gods in the museums she visited. 

“Take of your dress and get down on all fours”, he casually commanded smiling at her shyness. She slowly undressed while Michael watched her firmly, examining every inch of her naked body. (Y/N) never felt so vulnerable next to the perfect sculpture of his and soon could feel her face turn red. With shaky legs she kneeled down and placed her hands on the soft black carpet next to the fireplace. The heat of the fire prevented her from shivering and with a growing excitement she waited for Michael. 

(Y/N) could feel him behind her placing his hand on her ass before he let go and spanked the exact place leaving her scream and her cheek turned red in the shape of his hand. 

“It would be such a satisfaction for me to stretch you out right now, but despite ending the world I am not a reckless man”, he told her and with the end of his sentence he slowly slid one finger into her gasping at the wetness. His warm finger compared with his cold ring inside her made her grind into his motion. 

“So needy. What would your family think if they could see you?”, he smiled amused while he inserted a second finger and curled them, to hit her in the right place. (Y/N) bit down on her lip to keep herself from letting out moans when he used his thumb to rub her clit. A second whip of his hand landed on the other cheek, leaving a similar red shape and her scream filled the room. 

“Don’t hold it in. I want everyone to her you. I want to let them know that you are being fucked by me”, and with that he speeded up his pace with caused her legs to tremble and her back aching to push harder down onto his fingers. (Y/N) moaned loudly while she tipped over the edge and rode out her orgasm. Michael’s face lit up in satisfaction and when she was about to turn her head, she watched him licking his fingers clean like it was his dessert. Before her breath returned back to normal, he stroke the places he smacked her which caused the grey to hiss at the oversensitivity. Suddenly he gripped her hips and guided his dick to her entrance teasing her by brushing over her swollen clit and every other place than her cunt. Her whines grew with every second and she felt so desperate with the only wish that he could be inside her. 

“Do you want me inside you, (y/n)?”, he asked teasingly continuing with his torture. She nodded firmly pushing against his dick that still missed her entrance on purpose. 

“Say it!”, he commanded seemingly annoyed while pulled her by her hair up. 

“Yes, Mr. Langdon. Please …”, she begged her teeth clenched by the sudden pull of her hair. Michael kissed down her shoulder and her neck biting down on the soft skin until he tasted blood. (Y/N) yelped in a mixture of pain and pleasure. 

Michael pushed her head onto the floor and tugged her hand with his free on her back to keep her captured. His hand on her head let go and grabbed her hip to push himself without mercy into the still small entrance. Her scream was music to his ears and slowly he started thrusting into her still securing her hand behind her back and her head down on the carpet. 

“You are so tight”, he groaned aroused as he sped up. The pain she felt was overwhelming while his dick stretched her immeasurable, but soon changed into pleasure. His groans brought her closer to her second orgasm, his pace speeding up with every thrust. Michael smacked her ass again and grabbed her hair to pull her back to kneeling. 

„Come for me, (y/n)“, he commanded biting down her shoulder where soon blood trailed down. The pain and his dick hitting her G-spot over and over sent sparkles to her sight while her walls clenched painfully around his pulsing member. With a few last thrusts he filled her up with his cum and pulled out to turn her on her back. He placed himself between her legs and paused for a second to examine the mess he caused. (Y/N) laid under him still collecting her breath her neck full of bruises and bite marks. Michael leaned down to suck her nipples roughly sending a wave of electricity down to her cunt. His teeth suddenly nibbled and seized at them until both breasts were covered in purple marks. 

„I know what you are craving for, (y/n). I know which thought made you cum“. His fingers travelled down her stomach, which gave her goosebumps. She moaned in response while he wrapped his hand around her throat and pushed himself all into her still filled cunt. Michael‘s grip tightened around her throat enough to make her squirm but not enough to cut her oxygen off. His pace sped up while he let go of one hand and slapped her face lightly. Her thoughts couldn‘t puzzle the pieces together on how this all happened. The fantasies she had, had become reality and a slight smile placed onto her face. 

„Oh you like that, don‘t you?“, he smiled down at her arousal speeding up more. His hip shifted to hit the spot inside her. (Y/N)‘s view began to blur and her lower lip started to bleed by the firmly bites onto it to keep her from screaming. Another slap wiped across her face while she came hard and longer than expected. Michael‘s grip cut off her oxygen completely leaving her desperately gasping for air and clawing her nails into his lower arms. His thrust got sloppier until he reached his orgasm at the same time her eyes lost all life and her hands let go of his arms, falling down to her sides. Michael pulled out still gasping for air and got dressed again. He walked to the table, examined (Y/N)’s body one last time and opened his palm. A quick smile was placed onto his face, before he quickly shut it his palm to burn the girl to dust. 

He sat down on his chair and did some paperwork until the next person came for the cooperation.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story!  
> Feel free to let me know in the comments :)


End file.
